Meant to Be
by Beauty Queen Piper
Summary: However, if it's meant to be, she'll come back to him even if she doesn't know his name.


Jason Grace looked at his clock. Damn, he's going to be late for the party his best friend Leo Valdez is hosting. Quickly, he checked his appearance one last time at the mirror to make sure he looked okay and ran outside of his Upper East High apartment leaving his housemaid to lock the door. Impatiently, he pressed the elevator button hundreds of times watching as the elevator slowly ascended to his floor.

Some people might say having a penthouse is amazing and Jason couldn't agree more but it also meant having to wait at least three minutes for the elevator to get to him. The elevator use to move faster but ever since some elderly who lived a few floors below complained the speed of the lift is making him 'dizzy', the management had to slow down the pace.

DING! The elevator doors opened gradually. Jason sighed tapping his imaginary watch on his wrist as if there's somebody out there noticed how much of a hurry he's in and would make everything faster. As the elevator doors cracked to a gap big enough for somebody to squeeze through, Jason managed to get inside and pressed the door close button hurriedly.

"Are you in a hurry?" A girl's voice ask from the back.

Jason didn't even notice somebody to be in the lift with him. When he turned around, he faced the most beautiful girl he have ever since in his life. She had fairly dark skin and choppy chocolate brown braided hair. However, that wasn't impressive enough, the thing that captured Jason's eye the most was her kaleidoscopic eyes. They seemed to be changing from brown, green, blue and back to brown. He was mesmerized by them.

"Are you in a hurry?" The pretty girl repeated.

"Um.." Jason suddenly felt even more self conscious about himself. Is his hair alright? Is there something stuck between his teeth? "Yeah."

"Where are you going?" The girl smiled. Jason's heart leapt, that smile was truly stunning.

"A party. My friend Leo's hosting it." Jason replied and offered shyly. "Do you want to come?"

She laughed, Jason was scared for a second that he said something wrong. "I can't. I have a movie premier to go with my dad."

"A movie premier?" Jason mouthed. "Wow. Are you famous or something?"

"I'm surprised you don't know who I am." She shrugged. "I suppose that's a good thing."

DING! The elevator arrived on ground floor. Jason no longer felt the rush to leave, instead of wanting to get to Leo's party as soon as possible, he wanted to stay with this mysterious girl. She's gorgeous and Jason wanted to know more about her.

"Are you in a rush to go to the premier?" Jason questioned, silently hoping it's a no.

"I should be." The girl answered. "I don't want to though. I just don't feel like being pestered by paparazzi and everybody."

"I know that feeling." Jason said as they walked out of the elevator together to the luxurious lobby. At the moment, the lobby was empty, even the security guard left his post which is unusual. "I never seen you around, are you new to this apartment?"

"I don't live here." She replied. "I was just helping my friend move out. She lives on the 6th floor."

"I live on the penthouse." Jason said hinting that she should visit him sometime.

The girl smiled, capturing his heart again. "That's nice, do you want to sit for a while and kill time?" She gestured towards the comfortable looking couch laid around the lobby. "I can just tell my dad I met a cute boy while getting to the movie premier. He won't exactly be that piss at me then."

"Cute boy?" Jason repeated. "You think I'm cute?"

The girl blushed. "No, well, I suppose there's no use denying anymore. Forget about that, you already have a girlfriend don't you?"

Jason froze, he doesn't have a girlfriend but Reyna popped into his mind. Reyna and him always had this flirty friendship and it's not secret that they like each other. However, after he met this gorgeous girl, he realized he no longer like Reyna. Reyna is just a friend, a really nice friend but this girl holds the key to his heart.

"I don't. There's this girl but I like you better than her. She's nothing compared to you." Jason said softly.

"Aw, thanks." The girl held Jason's hands gently. Jason felt like nothing in the world can get better than this. Shyly, he placed his arm around the girl.

The next 15 minutes has been paradise according to him. He would re-live it anytime. Finally, the girl's dad sent her an angry text asking where she is and she had to leave.

"Sorry, I have to go now." She sighed. "It was nice meeting you."

"Yeah." Jason breathed, feeling disappointed.

"Can I please have a picture with us together first?" She asked. "I want to remember every moment of tonight."

"Sure." She took out her camera and took a quick snapshot of both of them together. "I'm Piper, and your name is?"

Jason's electric blue eyes met Piper's kaleidoscopic. "If I don't tell you my name, you will remember tonight and me. Now go."

Piper looked reluctant to go but eventually got up. "At least you know my name."

Jason got up as well as they remained eye contact. Slowly, their lips touched each other.

* * *

Three years have passed and the enchanting night replayed in their minds everyday. It was heaven, none of them can forget that magical night. Jason told nobody about that night and hope Piper hasn't either. It was between themselves and nobody needed to know that.

As Jason walked pass a convenient store, he saw Piper on the cover of the latest issue of Seventeen and smiled. He had never met her in real life since then. However, if it's meant to be, she'll come back to him even if she doesn't know his name.

* * *

**AN: This story has been inspired by a post I read on tumblr (message me if you want the link)**

**After I read the story, I thought it'd be perfect to fit Jason and Piper in it :)**

**~Kisses, Emily**


End file.
